Solo es pereza
by Mutant Avenger
Summary: -¿Porque este repentino desinterés?-. Pregunto Lestrade. -Es solo pereza- contesto John. Un intento de comedia. Relación establecida JW/SH
17/03/16 9:46pm hora de mexico

Buenas noches!

Les traigo el resultado a mi asignación para el rally 2016, mi pecado es la **pereza** y de ante mano les pido una nueva disculpa, la verdad por mas que exprimí mi cerebro no me dio para mas, y esto es el resultado, espero poder leer sus opiniones y sus sugerencias

 _ **«Este Fic participa en el reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro I´m Sherlocked**_ _ **»**_

* * *

 _ **«Después de la de conservarse, la primera y más poderosa pasión del hombre es la de no hacer nada.»**_

 _ **-J. J. Rousseau**_

* * *

Volvía de un largo día laboral en la clínica de St. Barts, la señora Hudson lo recibió ,mientras ella sacaba la basura, con una sonrisa maternal; subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del departamento.

El lugar en penumbras lo recibió, asomo la cabeza y miro en todas direcciones tratando de dar con algo en movimiento, pero la obscuridad en la que se sumía el lugar no le permitió ver nada, resignado se adentro, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Llegue—. Anuncio, pero no recibió respuesta. —Sherlock—. No hubo respuesta, suspiro y se encamino a las grandes ventanas para correr las obscuras cortinas causantes de la penumbra del departamento, al hacerlo los quejidos de alguien se hicieron escuchar, giro rápidamente sobre sus pasos para toparse con la figura encogida en el sofá. —¡Sherlock!—. Se quejo John cruzándose de brazos ante "el pan de cada día"

El moreno se agazapo mas en su lugar, encongiendose sobre si mismo tanto como pudo, escucho al doctor suspirar, pero no se movió.

—Ya te he dicho que si tienes sueño, te vayas a la cama—. Regaño, camino hacia el otro lado del escritorio para correr las otras cortinas y así iluminar lo que faltaba del departamento, escucho a Sherlock gritar con molestia en contra de las acciones del rubio, pero este no se toco el corazón. —Lestrade me llamo para decirme que no contestabas las llamadas—. Informo el rubio, el gruñido del moreno fue lo único que le respondió. —Dijo que tenia un caso para ti—. Otro gruñido. —No piensas atender ¿Verdad?—.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, John—. Las palabras amortiguadas le llegaron hasta la cocina, en donde se encontraba buscando algo comestible en refrigerador y algo de leche, aunque lo que lo recibió fue la nueva cabeza de un cadáver, suspiro derrotado ante la costumbre.

—Me sorprende que no tengas las ganas de responder el teléfono a Lestrade, pero si para ir a la morgue y traer una cabeza—. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento de mano desganado.

—Un experimento—. Respondió con simpleza. justo en ese momento el celular de Sherlock sonó, pero el moreno no dio intenciones de querer responder, cansado de que el aparto sonara cada cinco minutos decidió responder.

—¡Llevo marcándote por mas de cinco horas!—. La furiosa voz de Lestrade se escucho por el aparato.

—Lamento eso, pero no es para que te desquites conmigo—. Respondió el rubio.

—¡John!—. Grito Lestrade de manera desesperada y tratando de mostrar disculpa, o eso es lo que quería creer el doctor.

—Lestrade—. John pudo escuchar que el detective paraba toda discucion de golpe. —Él no se moverá, asi que mejor ven y tráelo contigo—. Dijo antes de colgar sin esperar contestación, suponía que Lestrade sabia a quien se refería.

John dejo el teléfono de Sherlock en el escritorio y miro duramente al moreno mientras cruzaba los brazos. —Mas vale que te levantes ahora mismo—. Advirtió, pero el detective no dio indicios de obedecerlo, John se le quedo mirando por un momento, vencido por la ignorancia que recibía, se encamino a la habitación de Sherlock con intenciones desconocidas.

Media hora después, los furiosos golpes de un detective se dejaron escuchar en el 221B de la calle Baker, la señora Hudson se apuro a contestar el llamado, topándose con la molesta cara de Lestrade, unos pasos tras él Mycroft le gruñía a Lestrade sobre la estupidez de tener que venir con el detective para convencer a su hermano de contestarle las llamadas.

Saludaron con educación antes de subir al departamento en donde vieron a Sherlock aun echado en el sofá.

—¡Te llame toda la mañana!—. Acuso Lestrade apenas entro en la sala, Sherlock gruño aun sin darle la cara al detective.

—Sherly, contéstale a Gregory—. La voz de Mycroft fue lo único que pareció hacerlo reaccionar. el moreno giro para estar de frente a los intrusos.

—Si quisiera resolver un caso que me des, te hubiera contestado desde un principio—. Gruño el moreno aun echado en el sofá. Lestrade estaba a punto de discutir, pero fue detenido por el mismísimo gobierno británico.

—No es novedad que no contestes mis llamadas y aceptes los casos que te doy—. Comenzó el mayor de los Holmes. —¿Pero que no le contestes a Gregory? eso si es nuevo. Ahora levántate o...—.

—¿O que?—. Reto el moreno.

—O me mudare a mi vieja habitación—. Las palabras de doctor hicieron que el trió de la sala lo mirara sorprendido, Sherlock se enderezo tan rápido como pudo ante lo dicho por el rubio, sus ojos abiertos de manera sorprendida ante lo que veía.

John tenia una lamenta fuertemente agarrada en una mano y en la otra cargaba con un montón de suéteres.

—¿Que estas haciendo, John?—. El moreno frunció el ceño.

—Tratando de que muevas el culo de ese sofá—. John saludo al par que tenia frente a él y después se dirigió a Sherlock. —Para con esto o me mudare—. Sherlock miro molesto a John a tal punto que se pensó que el moreno estallaría en un berrinche, pero la mirada determinada del rubio le advirtió que hablaba bastante en serio.

Escupiendo insultos contra Lestrade por molestarlo, contra Mycroft por pararse en su sala sin invitación y contra John por ser cruel con su amenaza, fue que se dirigió a la habitación, no sin antes arrebatarle los suéteres y la maleta al rubio doctor, John sonrió ante el logro. —Tu ropa esta sobre la cama—. Grito antes de que la puerta de la habitación fuera azotada con fuerza. —¿Té?—. Ofreció el rubio a los invitados, los cuales no rechazaron el ofrecimiento.

Sherlock salio minutos después, tomo su abrigo y su bufanda y salio del departamento sin dirigir palabra alguna a sus molestadores personales.

—¿Porque este repentino desinterés?—. Pregunto Lestrade dejando la taza de té, Mycroft se encongio de hombros desconociendo la causa.

—Es solo pereza—. Contesto John tomando su chaqueta y alzando al detective. Los otros dos bufaron y siguieron al rubio.


End file.
